Once Upon A Time
by Kendzora
Summary: Bedtime at the Cale residence.


Once Upon A Time  
By-Sarah  
Rating- G  
Disclaimer- They aren't mine, don't I wish it though. They belong to Cameron and Fox.   
Special thanks to Jessica Alba, Michael Weatherly(BABE!!), and all of their wonderful  
co-stars who bring their characters to life.  
Summary-Bedtime at the Cale residence. FIRST SEASON!!!  
  
  
Logan heard the front door close and smiled as his kids came rambling through their   
apartment. He got up to greet his wife at the door.  
"Hey, suga'," she said, giving a kiss. "I'm starving, so have you created any Cale   
culinary miracles lately?" she looked behind him into the kitchen.  
"Fettucine with chicken for us, and hamburgers for the girls," he called behind him,   
moving in to the kitchen to stop their five year old from trying to grab an apple out of the fridge.  
"Daad!!" his oldest daughter cried, "I want that."  
"Dinner'll be done in five," he said, pulling himself up to his full height.  
"Fine!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes in a splitting image of her mother.  
"Go help you sister get ready," her mother commanded from behind her.  
"Yes, ma'am," Jondy muttered.  
"Remind me again why we wanted one, never mind two," Logan asked.  
His wife laughed, "Because with my genes and your attitude it just couldn't go wrong."  
"Okay, that is very true, except I think they inherited your attitude, too." Logan pulled   
several veggies out of the fridge.  
"Except they seemed to have inherited your 'save the world' take on things," she said,   
reaching for the apple Logan had made their daughter put up not a minute earlier.  
"Give me that," he scolded. She rolled her eyes, took a bite, and gave it to him.  
Logan smiled, "That's a good girl." he then took a bite and handed it back to her.  
"Thanks," she smiled at him. "Jondy, Jace, dinner's being served," she called as he   
pulled the hamburgers out of the broiler.  
"Comin', Mommy," they both called.  
"By the way. It's your turn to put them to bed tonight," she reminded her husband.  
"I know," he sighed. They all ate dinner and told about their day. Logan and his wife  
cleaned up and let the kids watch some t.v. before bedtime. At eight o'clock, they each took a   
kid and got them ready for bed.   
After his wife said her goodnights and left to "watch" television, Logan began the final   
process by asking them what story they wanted to hear.  
"Tell us a fairy tale, Daddy," Jondy begged, using her mother's eyes.   
"Aiight, how about one about a prince?" he asked.  
"Dose are da besht," his two year old tried to say. (Those are the best---translation.)  
"Okay, I guess I'll start when the prince has hit an all time low. He sat in his room   
surrounded by computers, printouts, cameras, and more. He had a good friend visiting, and   
was afraid for her safety. One of his security systems went off, he ran out and saw the most   
beautiful site he had ever seen. She looked like an angel.  
"Honey, are you watching t.v. or me?" he called to his wife.   
"TV," was her reply.  
"Okay," lowering his voice he turned back to his girls, knowing full well his wife was   
listening. "After their chance meeting, the prince did everything to find out who she was, and   
eventually he tricked her into coming to his home. It was there that he discovered that she truly  
was an almost perfect being. His angel. They formed an alliance, of sorts. He asked for her help,   
and she, inturn, asked for his. For every time he helped her, she helped him just ten times more. She   
even helped him over come his handicap. He often wrote about his angel, and once she found out,   
she would read his work every chance she got. It was one of the final straws that led to breaking the  
camel's back, or at least their wills.  
"Together, they did the impossible. They broke barriers that mere mortals couldn't   
even begin to understand. No one knew how they did it, but they did. Together they stood strong.   
No one could understand it, especially the prince's family-" Logan was cut off when his wife gave  
a hearty laugh. "What is it, *Dear*?" he asked, putting a little strain on the last word.  
"Nottin', I was just thinking," she called back.  
"Okay, the prince's family was not crazy about him, so they couldn't stand his angel.   
But together," he paused, "they over came the minor set back. Eventually, they realized exactly what   
they meant to each other. It over-stepped usual boundaries, even managing to cross the lines of life   
and death. They soon realized that there was no way they could live without each other. The Angel   
was the first to realize it, and the Prince was the first to act on it, they only missed the same time by   
a few nanoseconds. They got married after four long years of dancing back and forth. Their wedding   
was beautiful, and totally fit for a prince and his bride.   
"She had a beautiful dress, that's all we know, and he was handsome in his tux," this time  
when his wife snorted, he ignored it. "They lasted for a lifetime, never giving up, never collapsing.   
They even had a few children. This is where we will leave them for tonight, perhaps as their life goes   
on we will have more to tell," Logan finished.  
"That was very short, Daddy," Jondy said in protest.  
"Well, it's also time for good girls to go to bed, tomorrow it'll be your mother's turn to tell you   
a bedtime story, maybe she can give you a longer one."  
"Okay," Jondy and Jace answered in unison, followed by two big yawns.   
"Goodnight, girls," Logan whispered, tucking both of them in, kissing their foreheads, and then he   
left, turning nightlight on, and the lamp off. He walked into the living room, and smiled at the sight in   
front of him. His wife of nearly seven years was sitting on the couch, in his boxers and t-shirt, her hair  
pulled back in a ponytail. She was watching the t.v., the volume had mysteriously gone up a notch or two.   
"Hey, Babe," he kissed the top of her head.  
"Hey, to you too," she answered, turning around to kiss him. "Did they go to bed without too big   
of a struggle?"  
"Yeah, I think they take after you that way," he sat down next to her.  
"What do you mean?" she asked, snuggling up to him.  
"When they're tired, and they finally stop fighting, they crash and fall asleep instantly," he joked,   
wrapping his arms around her.  
"I'll keep that in mind the next time you insist on a bubble bath, I'll complain that I'm too tired," she   
laughed, smacking him lightly on the stomache.  
"But now I know your plan," he pointed out.  
"True, but I know you won't expect it."  
"Okay, that's a good point."  
"I love you," she whispered, turning around in his arms to kiss him.  
"I love you, too," he whispered against her lips, grabbing the remote and turning the t.v. off. He   
scooped her up into his arms and took her into their bedroom.  
"I really love you, Max," he told his wife.  
"I really love you, too," Max sighed in his arms, "and I'm pregnant..."  
***********************************************************************  
Here's where I'm leaving it. And before you get all mad at me, remember, I have like the FIRST season   
to work with here. I don't really care if you review or not, but if you feel like it, please do.  



End file.
